Persuasion
by Miharuru
Summary: Tennis was, after all, a tool to bring them together and he had failed to realize that in the due time, Tezuka, however, as bright as always, had just accomplished to stop that infection of spreading any further. [FujiTezu] Chapter 5  Final  Updated
1. Chapter 1  Whim

**Chapter 1 – Whim**

_Whim__: A sudden or capricious idea; arbitrary thought or impulse. An abrupt desire._

"Will you?"

"It's one sided."

"Maybe, but I'm willing to be with you right now. So please, accept my offer."

"You were the one who ended it all before. Why should you want to be with someone you don't love?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Tezuka, that people are connected not only by love bonds."

The captain's face didn't show any change, it remained taciturn and expressionless. However, inside his well prepared shell, Tezuka was all astonishment. Few were the actions which had once surprised him, but Fuji's sudden and unpredictable haughtiness had caught him unprepared.

"If you accept to stay with me, I'll leave Echizen alone, isn't that what you want? For the team's sake, so you said before."

Tezuka looked up for the first time since the conversation's beginning. Fuji was slowly attacking all his defenses as a hunter hunts his prey. That was Tezuka's main problem: Fuji knew all he could use to drop his guard down, and against Fuji's mind manipulation, Tezuka, the man who was called gutsy, was powerless.

He left out an inaudible sigh and then slightly nodded in agreement.

"Very well then." Fuji stated hiding behind his always present smile. _You are mine now_.

As Fuji had planned, Tezuka's response was under the effect of _necessity_ more than _choice_ - a sacrifice that wasn't totally an unfair trade. When you know someone so deeply like Fuji knew Tezuka it isn't hard to built a dependence or submission out of it, for the reason that, in Fuji's opinion, _Love_ is no more than the best way to use the others; manipulation itself. Majority believes that love is entirely arbitrary and can never be controlled or organized. Nevertheless, the dreadful truth is that love and its reverse are completely controlled by the mind. If you can come to understand the logic behind that process, then you have a marvelous prospect of making someone fall in love with you. Tezuka was in love with Fuji because Fuji had decided so.

And since he knows and remembers himself, what Fuji wants, Fuji gets.

---------

For someone like Tezuka it was hard to take deliberation and mental analysis away from his decisions. He knew not if his choice had been the right one, it wasn't something important for the moment. Tezuka was blood and flesh to the bone, not made of stone as others, and himself, wished to believe. He was, after all, human and every human being has his faults. Tezuka, in his concealed imperfection, had many, but his two strongest were weakness face some things - such as his team and Fuji - and cowardly. Indeed he considered himself truly fainthearted towards things he should be able to fight against. He couldn't laugh in fear's face when it was about incontrovertible and irrepressible feelings. Fuji was a flawless shrewd observer and eventually found out. Tezuka believed his teammate was like darkness. When you are surrounded by light and sun you are unable to perceive that they are slowly fading and transforming into the opposite. The moment you realize it you are already blinded by darkness and it's too late, too dangerous and too tricky to walk in it. Yes, Fuji was just like sickly sweet darkness.

----------

Fuji remained looking at the door several minutes after Tezuka's constrained _"I am leaving."_ He was willing to burst out laughing, rejoicing in his anticipated victory. However that wasn't in his character, silent smiles - his own impenetrable armor- fit him better than luxurious commemorations.

"I am in control right now. Therefore, at my whim, Tezuka Kunimitsu will be forever gone."


	2. Chapter 2  Surrender

**Chapter 2 – Surrender**

_Surrender__To give up in favor of another. To abandon. To resign to something as to an emotion. To give oneself up, as to an enemy. Acceptance of despair._

Tezuka didn't know what to expect from Fuji nor did he know if he should be waiting something from him. A deal can only be made if both benefit, wasn't it so? Tezuka was familiar with his reason but he was clueless about Fuji's. Fuji didn't love him, he was sure of that; no matter what kind of feelings Fuji could have they weren't of love or any particular affection.

He couldn't bear to think about the question anymore. Tezuka was logical and that pact wasn't. That was the most he could get.

"Are you not done yet?" asked Fuji impatiently. "If you're not, I'll be heading to the showers to meet you."

"That will be of no need."

Tezuka wasn't really sure of what he was supposed to do. Fuji had been waiting for him everyday for 2 weeks after the club time. They would, subsequently, behave like lovers or so it was what it seemed like to him. Fuji looked different from his usual self and almost passionate however Tezuka couldn't tell if it was true. How could he pretend to see what the _tensai_ hide so carefully?

"Do you believe in God, Tezuka?"

"I believe in people." The captain answered stoically. It wasn't weird from Fuji to make unexpected questions.

"Is that so?" Fuji giggled dryly. Tezuka could still be pretty stiff and surprising when he wanted to. "Is that the reason why you took this bargain?"

He knew Tezuka wouldn't answer that, because Tezuka was simply not the kind of person who answers this kind of inquiries.

"We better leave soon or it'll get too cold." Tezuka stated commandingly, ignoring for complete Fuji's tease.

_How long are you going to be capable of run like this, I want to know._

---------------------

_I feel him so inside me I think I'm going to faint_.

This was the only thing Fuji could sense while they were doing it. It wasn't bad; it was in fact quite pleasant. Nevertheless, feeling all the passion running through Tezuka's veins, as he succumbed entirely to Fuji, made him sick. Tezuka's love became alive with his body's silent screeches; Tezuka's love became alive with his fanatical attitude in that crazy pinch; Tezuka's love became alive while he put his lips together and both blew and bit Fuji's everything. Fuji felt intoxicated with that unbelievable view.

Tezuka panted in his shoulder and voiced again.

Those cursed repeated words echoing repetitively, incessantly. "I love you. I love you."

Shusuke loathes it, everything he can breathe in that air, yet he'll endure it. He'll carry on with his plan until that hunger within him fades away. He'll stand it the time it takes, because, more than anything, Fuji wants to know which sort Tezuka is.

The act was finally over; they were both resting in the dimmed and slippery surface of the club's room. Tezuka was out of himself and Fuji thought how much enjoyable it would be to proceed in that moment. He got up and made it all worth.

The devilish boy leaned towards the defenseless Tezuka Kunimitsu, lying exhausted on the icy floor and whispered in an almost tender tone of voice.

"I don't love you." Fuji said slowly, as if he was savoring and treasuring each one of his own words. "However I won't leave you and you can't leave me."

Tezuka laid on the floor like a dead body, motionless and expressionless. Even so, Fuji could tell, since he knew really well what he was searching for, that the always so steady captain was actually shivering.

"You belong to me." He handed his final blow and left the room.

_And now, you'll surrender. _

--------------

_My senses just don't make any sense anymore_ _and I don't know what to do without them_.

It wasn't in his nature to cry, to feel despair or even sadness invade him. He would never let anything outside to interfere with who he was and that cost him nicknames such as 'Stoic' and 'Taciturn'. He simply didn't care; he was gifted with the amazing ability of remaining apathetic under any circumstance. That was the way how Tezuka Kunimitsu had been brought up and it had always worked perfectly with him.

Until he met someone who, with all the easiness in the world, could make his mind, his actions, his soul a total mess. Tezuka had learned over the years that the world he lived in, the world which made sense to him was the world he knew by his senses. He had always put all his trust in them and they had never failed him. Then, why was he now feeling that his all life friends were deserting him? Had he been betrayed by his own distant and reserved wits the moment he handed his being to Fuji?

Tezuka was starting to give in to the feeling that no matter how he thought and analyzed, there was no way out of it in the reach of his hands.

----------------

He had been avoiding him. It wasn't completely unexpected still Fuji didn't think embarrassment would take over so hastily. Was he really entrusted with such a power?

"Why are you doing this?"

The question was pronounced so faintly it was almost inaudible; it couldn't be even called a murmur. Fuji closed his locker slowly and breathed deep in before turning his cheery face towards his _buchou_ who was now looking right through him as if expecting Fuji to hover.

"There are only two kinds of people in this world, Tezuka" answered he as calmly as someone who tells a children's story. "Those who are strong and those who are weak. I just want to see which group you belong."

The stern captain listened carefully and after a rather short silence, unable to contain himself, made his second inquiry.

"Why?"

Fuji knew there should be a _'me'_ after that. Tezuka was not only interested in Fuji's reasons, he was especially concerned in how his aloof existence could collide with them.

"Why?" he repeated this time more consistently, insistently.

And that Fuji doesn't answer, leaving Tezuka in the most absolute dark unawareness.


	3. Chapter 3   Lies

**Chapter 3 – Lies**

_Lies:__ A lie is a statement made to someone else with the intention to deceive. To lie is to say something one believes to be false with the intention that it be taken with the truth by someone else. A liar is a person who is lying or has a tendency to tell lies_.

Tezuka was not weak.

He realized that the true reason why he had taken Fuji's bargain was not because of Echizen. He accepted Fuji's deal because he wanted to enter Fuji's game, or, in other words, he wanted Fuji to be lost in his own mind game. His motives may seem rather shallow, but he knew they weren't. He had put himself in Fuji's display and he was almost sure it was working. Until that evening when all of his wishes fell to the ground.

---------

"Fuji-san, have you thought about your future?" The man asked politely.

"I haven't made a choice yet."

"Of course there are plenty of things you're good at. A talent is something you are good at and have the potential to become great. I know is still soon for this future talk but as a teacher I'd like to know. So, Fuji-san, what do you think you possess that can achieve greatness?"

_Lies,_ he thought secretly to himself, _I am a liar and being able to lie is an extraordinary gift._

----------

Fuji doesn't remember when that manipulative side of his personality was born. He just knows that little façade took over his entire aspirations and projects. He needs to feel that power over someone to feel he's worth, to feel he deserves to move, talk and breath. He necessitates it so desperately he can't be separated from it. Because from all possible personalities and mentalities he could have chosen, from the good guy, from the shy one, from the tough and from the bright boy, he chose to be the one who can change others with merely his tepid words. He chose to be the one that persuades. He chose to be the one who runs.

-----------

Those days felt like the interminable prisoner's penal days for Tezuka. No mattered what he did, preferred, desired, wished, thought or even sighed Fuji was there, like an elder ghost who never left his side. Although he was still the captain of his team for everyone to see and show around, Tezuka didn't consider himself the leader of anything anymore. Tezuka adored routine, his routine, where everything was planned and scheduled precisely by him and followed extremely accurately as his life depended upon it. This kind of routine, Fuji's arranged routine, however, was suffocating. He could feel his life running away from his hands and his future turning into a blurred fog. Everything was lost and he was condemned to the mental exhaustion day after day, after day, after day. Again and again.

Fuji looked as calm and contained as ever, in school, in practice, everywhere, except where Fuji could be what Fuji really was. Where Tezuka knew that every drop of sweat running down Fuji's neck was real and, almost, true. At least, the truest of what Tezuka knew of Fuji.

"Your backhand is uncontrolled, Echizen." Tezuka said.

"Hai, _buchou_."

"Fuji, get on the court."

The tensai turned his head in his captain's direction and nodded. So finally he was going to do it. Use tennis to regain himself.

"Want to bet anything if you win, _buchou_?" The last word was pronounced provocatively, almost as if it was an insult and not an honorific.

"Which?" retorted he simply.

"Rough."

Tezuka whirled his racket "Smooth. I serve."

Fuji was the genius and Tezuka was the captain. It was written that the match would be a long one. A match people could watch eternally.

Tezuka wasn't aware of what in earth had possessed him to plan that game, he knew, nevertheless, that he was fighting for something much bigger than him and his selfish will. Fuji, on the other hand, wasn't playing for anything; he didn't possess any special reasons to win against Tezuka or even try to do so. He hit back every one of Tezuka's tries to walk off the court victorious, not because he wanted the glory of winning against the captain, not because he was in the mood of wore himself completely out receiving every smash and certainly not because he was afraid of Tezuka's triumph. Fuji didn't quite discern why he was playing that match with that odd amount of effort, he just knew that it was almost automatic and he hit back Tezuka's volley again.

They played for what it looked like hours, never decreasing the rhythm of their play. Their bodies covered in sweat and their breaths almost forgotten while they ran after each other inside that small court as predators.

They would have reached the tie break if Ryuuzaki sensei hadn't entered the court hysterically saying the club was over long ago and they were just being idiots by playing such a strenuous and endless game before the Rankings. They obeyed her silently, without any protest or remark, and that game was resolved without any accurate winner or loser.

Tezuka left the court first, hand on his elbow, heading as quickly as a fox to the showers. Fuji stayed there a little more, beyond Ryuuzaki-sensei's yells of impatience, looking at the sky and thinking what sort of feeling was that one he was breathing now. Then he sighed and abandoned the court too.

------------

Practice ran as usually the following days, the result of the game hidden behind Tezuka's stern face and Fuji's mirth. Fuji was amused by Tezuka's lack of luck in whatever he was aiming for. Tezuka was going to crumble sooner or later and Fuji's theory would be proved. He didn't blame Tezuka for not having the tact and the strong character everyone thought of. People are born weak or strong, is not something you can grew or culture and Fuji's insight told him Tezuka was already reaching his large limit. After all, he was in the weak side.

Fuji was late that day. He walked harshly to the lockers room and, after changing into his uniform, to the courts. The practice had started about 10 minutes ago, thus running tiresome laps was his fate.

"Tezuka isn't weak Fuji." The bespectacled boy appeared quietly after Fuji terming his warm up. He would wonder how Inui knew it if he wasn't familiar with his awesome data base. He decided not to answer and simply gave him one of his habitual half smiles. Then he started walking towards the courts again.

"You think you are in control but you'll find out, some things are not quite that simple."

Fuji stopped ambling and glared at his teammate.

"What are you trying to say, Inui?" he inquired, not showing the curiosity overflowing him.

"Some lies are in fact the truth. The only thing that keeps them as lies are the liar's beliefs."

Fuji giggled.

"And with that you're insinuating what?"

"You'll reach the answer eventually." Inui stated looking at his notebook. "Anyway, you acknowledge your game with Tezuka will probably cost us the Kantou Tournament, don't you? Was that your main point?"

Fuji continued gazing at Inui impatiently and with confusion written all over his face.

"His elbow's treatment was stupidly spoiled by his thoughtless whim and your pushy game the other day. Knowing you won't feel any guilty after this piece of information I don't really understand why I am telling you this." Said he a matter-of-factly and suddenly disappeared behind his glasses leaving Fuji brooding.

What was this entire elbow story? Was Tezuka injured? He had never heard about that or had even glanced a sign of it in his captain's play. Tezuka still looked like the old plain Tezuka while they were rallying on that green rectangle the other day; he was performing each one of his usual techniques and tricks with his well-known ease. Was Tezuka hiding his pain? Was Tezuka lying? And in that minute Fuji couldn't see or understand anything clearly anymore because everything he had done, analyzed and predicted was transforming into a mist where he was unable to tell distinctively what was going to happen. That foreign feeling of uneasiness and failure taking control of his body, making his breathing irregular and his mind wandering paranoid.

Tezuka did actually make it; he had managed to deceive Fuji. Because Fuji was too blind and got lost in his own plan which was unfolding perfectly. He never looked twice at Tezuka's reasons or concealed notices. Tezuka's tennis career could be over by now and the only guilty person was him. And for the second time in his short life, Fuji was actually worried over someone else. Why or what he couldn't tell. The only thing he knew was that in making Tezuka's life miserable was not implied taking away his tennis. That wouldn't attest his vision of weakness.

He searched franticly for Tezuka's imposing shape in the courts as he had never done before. He needed to see him, to feel his presence, to know everything was right.

At that moment, Inui's words made all the sense in the world.

Fuji Shusuke had fallen prey of his own trap.


	4. Chapter 4 Weakness

_Weakness__ A personal defect or failing. Powerlessness revealed by an inability to act. The property of lacking physical or mental strength; liability to failure under pressure, stress or strain._

"_I am quitting the team."_

"_I can't allow that." He stated damagingly._

"_I knew you would say so, but it isn't your choice anymore."_

----------------------

Fuji spent all the club time looking at Tezuka from the outside of the courts. He watched anxiously and angrily Tezuka hitting balls against the wall and swinging his racket as if he was a freshman all over again. The team didn't notice anything weird about Tezuka and perhaps if Inui hadn't told him that before, Fuji himself wouldn't be vexed about the captain and his condition. There he was, the almighty Tezuka Kunimitsu washing away the imperative events like plain old sheets. Fuji stood in his place as a spectator of Tezuka's ruining-to-be show. He couldn't do anything else. He was unable to move from the entry of the courts and everyone was probably thinking he skipped practice. And in a certain way he did.

"Fuji sempai, have you only arrived now?"

"FUJIIIII ANSWEEEEEER! You look pale, is something the matter?" Kikumaru asked clinging onto Fuji's back, preoccupation look in his eyes.

"Ah… I had some things to do and couldn't make it earlier." He lied quickly.

"Was it? I asked Tezuka but he said nothing so I presumed you had warned him." He said. "Still, Fuji, are you really ok? You look weird."

Fuji tried his best to giggle as he used to.

"Yes, I am just a bit tired. I'll be leaving now. See you tomorrow, Kikumaru."

"Oh… yeah cya"

Tezuka said nothing? What was that supposed to mean? Was him some kind of a business to avoid now?

Fuji's throat was burning. Fuji's lumps were aching. To inspire and expire felt extremely painful. Every inch of Fuji's body was trembling. He wanted to run, to erase those kinds of feelings from his mind, from his soul, from his heart. He ran towards nowhere. He ran to hide, he ran to forget, running really from no one but himself. All he could feel was that absurd panic engulfing him. While some are forgotten by others, others are forgotten by themselves.

"_I have lost myself in my lies."_

_--------------------_

Next day Fuji didn't show up in practice or school. Nor in the day after that. Everyone was worried and tried to realize what was happening with the tensai, but there was no way they could hear why Fuji was skipping classes.

Kikumaru often asked Tezuka if he knew something since he was the one closest to Fuji, however the only thing he got from his captain was a blunt and dull look and a negative sign. Tezuka himself had already been in Fuji's house just to receive no answer to his calls. That anguish would kill him eventually.

The day Fuji appeared he only carried with him a white sheet of paper where it was possible to read his resignation from the tennis team.

"I cannot allow that." Tezuka stated demandingly. Even if he took himself out from the equation, Fuji was vital to the team's victory and without him Seigaku's chances diminished dramatically.

In the end, Tezuka knew he was just fooling himself. The only reason he wanted Fuji there was for his own lust.

"I knew you would say so, but it's not your choice anymore." Fuji voiced and left.

"Wait. Fuji!" Tezuka called. "Come back here! FUJI!"

But Fuji didn't even glance behind pretending to be immune to Tezuka's lack of composure and commanding yells.

He approached the doors of the courts and whispered only for himself to hear.

"_I am sorry Tezuka, but fainthearted feelings only take me this far."_

------------------

Tezuka screamed at Oishi to take the lead of training and ran after Fuji. He couldn't understand if that meant that their deal was over, that he wasn't to be near Fuji anymore, that he wasn't meant to share himself with Fuji any longer.

He opened the lockers room's door and found Fuji kneeled on the floor, hands on the wall supporting his body.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked angrily. Why was Fuji being so reckless and so not like himself?

Fuji's face was covered by shadows and he didn't make any response.

"You have a liability with this team! You can't just walk away from this."

That, of course, wasn't the absolute true reason why Tezuka wanted Fuji to come back, but he didn't know those weren't in fact the best arguments to change his mind. Fuji's decision could not be altered with such altruist reasons as his compromise with his teammates. However, Tezuka was not good dealing with unexpected situations and he was even worse when those situations had Fuji's name written on a piece of paper.

"Our bargain is over, you can go." Fuji said between breaths. "You are the one who is failing your team right now. Go."

"What? We…"

"There was never a 'we' didn't you get anything? There was a _you_ and a bold_ I _from the very beginning and it's all over now." He snapped.

Something was wrong with Fuji, that Tezuka could tell. He was costumed with Fuji being mean but Fuji being restless and impatient was totally new. Again, Tezuka was clueless in what to say.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I… am not part of your concern anymore. Leave." he uttered in annoyance "LEAVE!"

Fuji was now sitting, in an almost lying position, on the floor shaking uncontrollably and panting. His face was flushed, his heart beat was racing and he was experiencing shortness of breath. He was losing all the control of his actions and thoughts and that was something unbearable for Fuji. Maybe that was how death felt like? He was receiving his punishment, even if he didn't feel like he deserved any. Sinful, cunning, manipulative, liar. He was conscious of all the components of his character. People are born weak or strong he always believed. Now he was coming to the knowledge that people are also born good or bad. Unfortunately for Fuji, at humanity's eyes, he was in the bad side.

Tezuka's lips were moving although no sound was coming out of them. All Fuji could hear was that sick silence engulfing his mind as an insistent humming. Tezuka's eyes were looking at him with a weird sort of expression, lack of understanding and concern. They felt so distant Fuji wasn't even sure if they were real. Everything felt like the last. Everything tasted like ephemeral. And that was the end. That was his end.

The only thing Fuji remembered after all that despair and anxiety was Tezuka's hands on his shoulders shoving him calmly, calling his name like some sort of enchantment.

"Fuji. Are you okay?"

He found himself thinking Tezuka, who was so often admired by his clean and beautiful play, was himself, a beautiful person. The fact he was capable of formulating such appreciations scared him more than anything, simply because that was not who Fuji Shusuke was.

"Why do you love me?" Words came out as a groan. Fuji's words, once again, as sharp as swords.

"What?" Tezuka was so close to Fuji even so he was getting more and more confused about him. "Who… Who are you?"

"Why do you love me, Tezuka?" Fuji insisted once more now looking deep in Tezuka's eyes. The first real look he had ever given to them. It was as if Fuji was getting to know Tezuka for the first time in his life.

Tezuka didn't say anything or expressed some will to answer him.

"I can see through people but I don't let people see through me. You know that. You know me. You admit my true being and yet you keep doing nothing against it. Why? Why?"

Maybe Tezuka himself didn't know the true answer to that, Fuji realized. That situation, all those doubts and stupid inquiries in his mind were making him sick. Leaving the team was the perfect solution or so he thought of but that restlessness within was consuming him.

They remained silent for what it looked like ages to Fuji, if Tezuka was actually thinking about the answer he couldn't tell however he wasn't really expecting one anymore.

"It's my choice." Tezuka finally said "Even though I don't mean anything to you and you have no ambitions, I am the one who chooses this."

He paused and grabbed Fuji's wrist instinctively when he was about to get up. With a hand on his chin Tezuka asserted.

"I would gladly lose myself in order for you to find yourself."

Fuji glared at Tezuka and clutched his shirt. His heart was racing again and he couldn't find any reason to explain that. Tezuka was still looking straight at him as if he could read all the confusion and disbelieve running through Fuji's mind. So after all, not everything was lost.

At first Fuji thought it was Tezuka's crude sentence what was originating that feeling and the only thing he really felt within that heart of his was anger. However, no anger of any kind was supposed to feel like that, Fuji had learned. He continued seizing Tezuka's shirt as to make sure Tezuka wasn't running away until Fuji finally realized what was going on with him. He wanted to hit him endlessly for making him, the true manipulator and persuasive one, dubious. Fuji wasn't the type of man who used that type of violence, and for that Tezuka should be thankful.

Maybe it was the sincerity and honesty buried in those words what caused all that perturbation. Such vain qualities did never reach him there must have been something special this time. His vision became suddenly blurred but he wouldn't let go of his captain, he was still holding Tezuka's shirt, as someone who holds onto life.

His cheeks felt unusually cold and something similar to what he would describe as wet. Fuji was surprised, though, by how marvelously good he found that simple thing to be. And then Tezuka got closer and kissed his cheeks, wiping the tears away with his soft lips.

Tezuka. So that was what was different that time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for taking so much time uploading, I am a difficult writer I suppose.

I really need to thank the reviews and the favorite story adds I hope you all like this chapter, there's only one more left.


	5. Chapter 5 After All

**Chapter 4 – After all **

Next day Fuji was back in the team as his resignation had never happened. Members were curious but they did not dare to ask Fuji himself or the captain, for the reason that, even if Tezuka currently considered himself powerless in his team, the truth was, he was still his captain and that title didn't carry a soft sound. What had happened in the lockers' room that had made Fuji change his decision no one new precisely. Some said Tezuka had made a deal with Fuji, others believed Fuji's true intention was never to leave, only to cause a commotion, and nevertheless, the most sensationalist version was that Tezuka had threatened Fuji with past secrets they both shared. Rumors were only that, a re-made version of the truth.

"You don't have much faith in your decisions; have you, Fuji-sempai?" Momoshiro said mockingly "I knew you wouldn't leave Seigaku this easily. It' still your team."

Fuji assorted even if he did not really believe in those words. Team? All that would disappear eventually, they would all grow up and forget each others. Perhaps some would pursue indeed a tennis career yet his name was not in that list. Neither in the list who claimed love for the team and the sport. The reason why he returned, and the reason why he played tennis would remain unknown some more time.

"I knew you could not betray _him_." Echizen looked through Fuji's blue eyes without any hesitation "Us, I say."

Then, Fuji knew Echizen's pronoun mistake was not a mistake at all.

"I just hope he had not given much up in order to have you back in the team. Liabilities as those won't take no one anywhere." The freshman whispered this time passing Fuji and walking away towards the courts.

Fuji smiled. Echizen was truly an acute person and there was no way in denying it.

What Echizen believed wasn't nonetheless the true of the events. Fuji didn't eat up his words or his compromise, he just mold them for Tezuka's sake.

And… the prettiest that may sound, nothing had ever really changed.

---------

"_Why are you really doing this, Fuji?" he asked at least._

"_I don't want to know anything about you anymore. Distance is the safest, and the safest is the rule from now on." Fuji answered looking to his feet. He was becoming weaker and weaker those days. What an idiotic waste._

_Tezuka got up, unexpectedly grabbed his racquet which was lying as an object of no use in the floor and looked at it. The thoughts coming to his mind in that precise moment, Fuji could not guess, like he could not guess or predict anything any longer since their game. Tennis was, after all, a tool to bring them together and he had failed to realize that in the due time, Tezuka, however, as bright as always, had just accomplished to stop that infection of spreading any further._

"_Why?" He was still looking at his racquet. Tezuka breathed out soundly._

"_Intentions fade." He stated simply. _

"_Do they really?" The captain breathed out soundly again. And again, in a freaking compass. That must be difficult, Fuji thought, as if there was nothing with him. "And what are yours now?"_

_Although Tezuka knew how to speak Japanese exceedingly, the tensai knew what he really wanted to ask was "How many times are you going to change your stupid mind?" _

"_I am empty of intentions currently." He answered, knowing that was not the answer because that one wasn't the real question either. _

"_Are you really?" Tezuka sighed deeply. Fuji looked up. His captain looked tired and for a second or two, while he was sighing, Fuji found himself thinking how old Tezuka really seemed. How old Tezuka really was with only fifteen years. _

_He didn't feel any bad about how he had acted before though. _

"_I…need you." Tezuka expired again as if those words were stuck in his throat. His eyes were still fixed in his racquet; it must be the only object he felt truly comfortable with. He wasn't talking to the racquet, obviously as much as it looked like it._

"_I can't be true with you Tezuka. And if I know that I can't accept to have you wishing me." _

"_I broke a string." That was not connected with anything._

"_I will come back to the team."_

_Will you wait for me? Fuji felt an urge to ask… Yet that was just not like himself so he remained quiet. Silent suited him better._

_Tezuka deviated his eyes from the object in his bare hands and glazed at Fuji for a moment, perhaps tasting his decaying reality. Then he sighed quietly and walked towards the door. He stopped middle way, turned back and hugged Fuji in such a brisk and warm way he couldn't really realize it until Tezuka was finally gone. However, he would bear the words Tezuka whispered in those immediate seconds. _

_The hell with life, he thought. _

'_Drop your guard. Unlock your heart. No one will stop you then.'_

_---------------_

Echizen was indeed smart… just not old enough. And Fuji himself wasn't old enough to understand what was happening and why everything could look so bright in a moment and drowned in absolute darkness in the next one. For in his opinion, love was still all about manipulation… only that time, Tezuka was persuasion itself.

Age. That should help. Future. That would bring him peace.

--------------

Tezuka would continue guiding his team knowing that, even if Fuji wasn't ready to face it, he was already his. And they would belong together. Forever more.


End file.
